


Survivor's Guilt

by Amilyn



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is hell, made harder when one sees one's loved ones in the faces of the dead and wounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashavah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/gifts).



***

Margaret staggered out of the O.R. and almost tripped over Hunnicut, who sat forehead on knees.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, swiping at a cheek.

"You should get some sleep."

"How?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How am I supposed to sleep? Those kids from the bombed-out village? Their faces are inside my eyelids."

"It's harder for you sometimes." Margaret joined him. "But days like today, you're the lucky one."

His head jerked up.

"I'll never have kids. But you'll always appreciate how lucky you are."

He nodded slowly.

She leaned into his arm. "And the rest of it sucks."

***  
***


End file.
